Reconnecting
by CMW2
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE PREMIERE: Sweets and Daisy are not broken up in any way,shape or form or if they are,they suck at it. Here's what I think happened after the elevator scene;Rated for a little language and a lot of lovemaking;44th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Although most of the post premiere fics focus on the beginnings of a (completely necessary, in my humble opinion) love triangle between Booth, Brennan and the unrealistically hot reporter (Hannah? Anna?) lady or Hodgins and Angela finally, FINALLY getting their shit together enough to make a baby (an apparently **_**secret**_** baby…not too sure about how I feel about that yet), this one's going to focus on Sweets and Daisy.**

**I really like them together. She makes him happy and he makes her tolerably annoying instead of obnoxiously frightening like before. Plus, they add a much needed zap of humor to all around serious show (I was laughing my fool head off with the elevator thing) and…well frankly, they're adorable when they're not all angsty.**

**So, in the spirit of that and my utterly restless yet lazy muse (she doesn't want to cooperate for anything other than oneshots, right now), I shall put the first M-rated story for them up and hopefully, it will be enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"L-Lance?" Daisy Wick stuttered as he pushed her firmly against the side of her car in the parking garage he had led her to.

"Mm-hm?" Dr. Lance Sweets rumbled into her throat, making her shiver with seven months of suppressed sexual need. It shouldn't have been suppressed but since she decided to be a selfish, heartbreaking bitch, it had been her punishment. Maluku had been a mistake. A big, fat, stupid, _**fruitless**_ (they hadn't found a thing, not what they had _**supposed**_ to be finding, anyway!) mistake that nearly cost her everything. Well, it still could. After all, ferociously making out in an elevator and against her Prius didn't exactly mean a reconciliation…

"Does…what does this mean?" she wheezed as he finally stopped kissing her but ran his long fingers through her hair in the way she had desperately missed…

"I don't know." he replied honestly. "I _**do**_ know that ending this between us, whatever it is, is no longer a viable option. If just seven months without you can make me grow a beard and become an embittered pub piano player, the rest of my life… well, I'd probably end up dead in the gutter before I'm 30."

They stood in silence for a long while and Daisy finally asked the question that had been burning in her belly since she came home.

"Lance, do you still love me despite my being a selfish, unnecessarily breaking up with you, going all the way to freakin' Indonesia for almost a year cow?"

He heaved a deep, resigned to his doom sigh and nodded affirmatively.

"Okay, then. I still love you, too. You know that. Hence the whole making out with you in front of the entire floor thing so...yeah. You hold onto that ring. You can give it back when you're ready to. I…I'm not going anywhere. Not again and not without you. We're a package deal. Although, the jungle…you'd get _**horrible**_ sunburn, Lancelot! You'd be like a cute little lobster with a beard and a fedora…"

He laughed and relief raged through her at the sound. He was healing already.

"…so maybe I won't bring you there but I…I don't want to lose you! I _**really**_ don't so whatever you want from me to give us another chance, I'll do it! Just as long as it's legal or a misdemeanor offense that will only have me in jail for a day or two." she said to her feet, not wanting to look at him if he still rejected her, which was his absolute right if he wanted to.

Daisy moaned quietly as he gathered her into a tender embrace and rested her head over his heart, soothed by his scent and warmth.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yep."

He tilted her head up and pressed kisses to her jaw line, down her throat and up to her ear, where he decided to stay awhile.

"Right now, I want to take you home and keep you in bed until the end of the week. The rest…we'll just take it a day at a time."

A day at a time could work. As for the other thing, the answer was a resounding…

"Hell, yeah." she cooed before pulling him into a deep, firm kiss.

/

Once he got them back to his apartment, they were unstoppable.

Actually, they had been unstoppable once their lips met again for the first time but now, they could make love without getting arrested or gawked at and they _**were**_ going to make love! Over and over and over again until long after the sun came up, screwing them out of a good night's sleep and setting them up to be the butt of every joke when they staggered in late. And it was all her fault. Really! After all, if she hadn't left him for _**seven freakin' months**_, then maybe he would be able to keep his hands to himself but damn it, he had _**missed**_ her! He had lied when he said that there had been other women. To be honest, he had been too depressed even entertain the _**thought**_ of a liaison. That and his body was trained to only react to this woman, this writhing, moaning, whimpering woman. She was his _**Aimé une**_ (beloved one), his Crazy Daisy and he only wanted her.

Unable or willing to wait anymore, he pushed her lightly to the rug in front of his couch and followed after her, devouring her as he quickly unbuttoned her blue top, sliding it from her torso and moaning softly as she slid her hands under his shirt.

"I love you. Don't leave me again." he found himself saying out loud, a plea wrapped in the demand.

"I won't, baby. I won't. Come here."

Their kisses were slower now, more sensual than clawing and Sweets shivered as she slowly but surely stripped him down to his skin. Every touch felt like fire and added to the inferno raging in his belly. He had never been so hard in his life and if he didn't get inside her soon, he'd burst. Sweets pulled her onto his lap and she smiled at him as he disrobed her swiftly, wanting her naked with him. Once that had been accomplished, he spent a long while relearning her, teasing her until she mewled at him.

"Lancelot…I need you inside me…" Daisy urged as she stroked his lightly muscular (and scarred) back.

"Do you?" he teased smugly.

She let out a growl and forced one of his hands between her legs, letting him feel trembling and soaked inner thighs. Pleased but still determined to tease her into madness, he lowered her to the rug and kissed down her trembling stomach, catching and pinning her hands as she tried to grab him. Even with her impatient squirming, she parted her legs immediately when he nuzzled at the soaked curls at her apex.

"Oh, you _**do**_ need me, don't you, Daisy?"

"Lance, I will _**kill you**_!"

A shit eating grin lit up his face and he replied in his professional tone, "I don't think you really want to kill me, _**Aimé une**_." knowing it would provoke her.

"Don't you psychoanalyze me when I'm horny, Lance Michael! Do me or _**die**_!" she snapped, causing dark laughter to escape him. Oh, he'd do her all right…_**his way**_. He deserved a bit of revenge, didn't he?

Instead of obeying her, his attention went to the inside of her glorious legs, kissing and nibbling at the silky skin he found. She snarled underneath him like a panther in heat but Sweets continued his merciless tease, slowly sliding his tongue over the damp skin near her hips until her snarls took on a sobbing quality.

"Do you fucking want me to _**beg?**_ Is that it?"

The uncharacteristic profanity tugged at his libido and a loud yell of pleasure escaped her as his tongue moved firmly over her throbbing clit.

"What I _**fucking want**_ is for you to feel every bit of sexual frustration as I have ever since you hotfooted it to Timbuktu.", he grumbled as he settled in, growling under his breath at her intoxicating taste.

"Y-you said that there were others! T-that you had…"

"I lied."

She obviously didn't mind the untruth because a stream of creams began to flow out of her puckered opening, landing on his hungry lips. Daisy was writhing and yelling like she was being tortured and she was. He'd torment her all night for the hell she put him through in the name of science. Her wrists would surely be bruised tomorrow and he made a mental note to kiss them better later.

Right now, he was more focused on kissing a much more interesting area…

_**/**_

Her Lancelot had always had a cruel streak and he was certainly letting it have its fun with her. Logically, she understood. After all, she had wronged him. She should've never left him and even if she had gone, she shouldn't have left him in seven months of purgatory as she weighed her options. How stupid she had been! How could she even think for a second that her career was more important than emotional health and the love of a man who utterly adored her, despite her numerous acknowledged flaws?

Emulating Dr. Brennan may have gotten her through other things but when it came to romance and love…well, Booth had ran off with that damn reporter, hadn't he? Yes, he certainly had and now, Brennan was in a jealousy and regret filled hell of her own making! If Daisy kept following her mold, then she'd have to watch Lance find his own reporter and that just would not do! Her bleeding romantic heart ached fiercely for her mentor. Daisy knew damn well that she wouldn't have been able to take it if Lance had fallen in love with someone else while…

Her body bucked and she screamed as Lance's tongue plunged deep, deep inside her yet again, still lapping at her like she was water in the desert. He had been licking her for nearly 2 hours now and no amount of death threats and writhing could make him let her come any faster. God, he was so _**mean!**_

Daisy was sobbing with frustrated pleasure now. His tongue and his attentions were heaven and hell. She had missed having him lavish affection on her and it felt so good to be with him but she really needed to come! It hurt so bad not to and…god, she needed to come! If he'd just let her…

He pulled away from her before she could and she looked at him with wild eyes as he slid back up her body, his cock hard again. Instinct had won out over his control twice during his oral attentions and as gratifying as it was to know that he was losing it because of her, she wanted him to come inside her, all the way inside her. Daisy sobbed harder as he wiped her tears away and pressed a tender kisses to her sweaty brow and her now free wrists.

"Please, Lancelot. _Please_?"

"Yes.", he replied simply before plunging hard and fast all the way inside her.

_**/**_

His neighbors probably thought that he was killing her.

Daisy was loud and raw in the bedroom. His kisses could barely muffle her screams of ecstasy and her nails clawed him like a kitten as he plunged and rocked inside her over and over again like a well oiled piston. She certainly had been faithful. She was tighter than a vice and so silky soft that it made him want to cry. Sweets let out a loud groan of bliss as she purposely tightened her inner walls, breaking away from her trembling lips. A half smile curved his lips as their eyes met.

She still hadn't come yet. It was time to fix that…

"_What the hell are you doing? Why are you st-_**_oh, god, yes!_** Yes, yes, yes…right there… please, Lance...Lance…_**Lance…**_ ah, _**Lance**__…my sweet Lancelot…_**Oh…my**…_**GOD!**_"

She didn't come, she gushed. Daisy's voice cracked as she screamed and screamed, squirming and bucking rapidly as her hard begged for orgasm assaulted every sense she had. Every muscle in her body contracted fitfully in her body, making her beg for mercy, for more, that it was too much, that she couldn't breathe, that she loved him _**so**_ much…

A lightning bolt of ecstasy struck him and his screams joined hers, strangled and almost louder as his hips went mad, filling her over and over again, his warm seed sucked up by her greedy body. Both of them shook like they were being electrocuted and they held onto to each other with white knuckles. Her eyes rolled back into her head and his vision, sharpened, blurred, spun...

Both of them passed out after the last bolts went through them, the feelings too much for either one of them.

_**/**_

_Where am I? It…this isn't my apartment and it feels way too cool to be Maluku…_

Daisy's eyes opened slowly and she met her Lancelot's gaze as she sat up on the rug. Oh. It all came back to her: returning the ring, saying goodbye, the kisses at the Hoover, his merciless teasing and beautiful love they had made…

Her body was deliciously sore and she reached out to him shyly, as if he'd disappear like smoke. Was he real? Was this yet another cruel dream?

No. He pressed a long, drugging kiss to her pliant lips and scooped her up into his arms like a bride, carrying her to his bed and following after her as she settled into the familiar mattress and bedding. She had picked the light green and black set for him and when her face turned to the pillow on the right, she could smell Chanel No. 19, her perfume. He must have a bottle of it somewhere…

"When I missed you so much that I wanted to die, I'd spray and hold that pillow. It…it made it better." he admitted in a soft, hoarse voice.

'T-there's a handkerchief in my luggage. I stole it from you and sprayed it with your cologne. When…when the dreams came of you finding someone else or when I saw something absolutely gorgeous, I'd…I'd pull it out and it was like you were right with me, making it better. Is...that's not stalkerish, is it?" she asked as they tangled themselves in the blanket and each other.

He shook his head no and cuddled her extra tight, not letting a centimeter separate them.

"I love you. Don't leave me again." he repeated, tugging at her heartstrings.

Daisy cupped his face and looked deep into his tearful eyes until they drifted shut contently, his lips closing around her circling thumb.

"I love you too and I won't leave you again. I promise."

And she sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
